Peter Pan and the Battle of the Pirates
by LEC743
Summary: The Pirates' of Neverland are at it again. Zack and Marry are captured by the dreaded Captain Hook. Will they escape his evil clutches? Will they be able to learn to fly back home? Will they be able to defeat Captain Hook once again? Maybe.
1. To Grandmothers' House We Go

"Oh, I'm so excited," exclaimed a fourteen-year-old girl, "I can't wait to see what London will be like."

The twelve-year-old boy sitting beside her rolled his eyes at his big sisters' childish behavior.

The girl had long blond hair put up in a braid with bright blue eyes. She wore a green T-shirt that had an FFA logo on it and she wore a pair of old blue jeans with her favorite old pair of blue tennis shoes. The boy sitting next to her had dark brown-blond hair and a pair of black-framed square glasses over his green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a school track team name on it. He had a pair of camouflage pants on with his old pair of black tennis shoes.

"Will you be quiet Marry," the twelve year old told her in a hushed angry voice, "There are other people on this plane, you know."

"Oh, come on Zack. Don't be such a grumpy cat," unfazed by her little brothers harsh tone, "Aren't you even the lest bit excited about this trip?"

"No, I didn't even want to go. I wanted to stay with Mom."

Marry gave her little brother a sad smile and tried to give him a hug.

"Hey, stop that," Zack demanded while he pushed her as far away from him as he could.

She chuckled in response.

"So you two kids are going to London, huh," a strange woman asked them that was sitting beside Zack.

"Yes, Ma'am," Marry responded to the old woman beside her brother, "We're going to visit are grandmother at the airport then she'll take us to Edwardian London then to her home neighborhood called Bloomsbury."

"Oh my. That's one of London's older areas. That place has survived many wars," the old woman exclaimed quietly.

"So you live in London?"

"No, young lady. But I use to. I'm going to visit my home town and see my mothers grave sight."

"Well I bet your mother will be happy to see you. Ow!" Zack just punched her hard on the arm and he was glaring at her.

The old woman smiled sadly, "I bet she will too," then she put headphones in so she could watch the movie in front of her.

"What the heck was that for," Marry whispered to her brother.

"For saying something stupid," he whispered back.

"What did I say?"

"If you're not smart enough to figure it out yourself then there's no point in telling you," he huffed turning away from her and putting headphones on so he could watch the movie.

Marry just rolled her eyes at her brother. Then she turned to the window and watched the clouds sail by.

Four hours later…

"Where do you thing Grandma Jane is, Zack?"

"I don't know. Do you think she'd have a sign up for us to see?"

"I don't know."

Marry and Zack had just unloaded them selves from the plane and were walking around carrying their luggage with them. The airport was abuzz with human activity. Everybody in their own little world, some ran to each other and kissed passionately like in the movies, others were talking on their cell phones probably on a business trip, and some groups of families getting ready for their summer vacations.

Zack pulled on his sister's arm, "Hey, do you see that?"

Marry turned to see what her brother was pointing at, "Oh, hey! Coolness! Let's go."

What Zack saw was a black man in a fancy suit holding up a sign that said _Marry and Zack Beauregard_.

Marry walked up to the man with her brother right behind her, "Hi, my name is Marry Beauregard and this is my brother Zack Beauregard. Are you going to drive us to are grandma's house?" she questioned with her biggest smile and she held out her hand for him to shake.

The black man took her hand and shook it, "Well that depends young lady, is your grandma's name Jane Darling."

"That's her," Zack answered for his sister.

"Then right this way, Lady and Gent," he said politely then turning around waking towards his automobile.

As they walked Marry asked him questions while Zack stayed quiet.

"So, what's your name?"

"Conall Brown."

"How long have you been a limo driver?"

"Almost five years."

"Have you always wanted to be a limo driver?"

Conall chuckled, "No, but it pays the bills so I can't complain much."

"Do you like your job?"

Conall opened the limo door open for her and her brother to enter through, "Well, that question really depends on the people," he said smiling and giving her a wink.

"Okay," she said simply, "Thank you for holding open the door for us."

"Your welcome, young lady," then he closed the door once they were both inside.

"Why do you do that," Zack questioned his sister irritably.

"Do what," she asked knowing where her brother was going with this.

"You always talk to complete strangers," he started, glaring at her lightly, "and you and I both know how bad of a short term memory you have when it comes to remembering names. So why do you even bother."

"To pass the time," she said simply.

Zack rolled his eyes and looked through the tinted window of the limo as they passed by cars and buildings. His sister followed his lead and looked through the other window.

Marry didn't give her complete answer to her brother. To pass the time was only part of it. When she was young she was always just curious about the world and wanted to know people. She also new that her brother was always the shy type at the young age around complete strangers and would always call his sister away from them. She smiled at the sweet memory.

But now that she was older she now had a third reason for asking about people. She wanted to show that even a complete stranger could care about what they think. She read somewhere that suicidal people changed their minds about committing suicide if just one person acknowledged their existence.

Zack how ever thought that his sister's answer was typical. He just wanted to go home. His mother needed him at home more than his big sister needed him to go to grandmas'. He decided a long time ago that he was going to be man of the house. He couldn't leave their mother home all alone.

But it wasn't his choice. Their mother thought that it would be good for both of them to see where she grew up. And without telling them she also hoped that staying with their grandma they would experience something like her stories. She was hoping this trip would help her youngest act more like the young boy he has forgotten to be. And have her kids bond, to be closer as siblings.

One hour drive later…

The limo driver rolled down the window separating the front to the back, "We're here, Kids."

"Finally," Marry and Zack said at the same time.

When the limo driver parked both kids grabbed all their stuff as quick as they could then they both jumped out of the limo. But not before Marry gave the driver a quick thank you. They stepped out to be greeted by a very old three-story house as the driver drove away. It was made completely of red bricks with a chimney and a black tiled roof. A three step stoop lead up to a shaded white door. Beside the stoop was a fenced in vine like garden that was crawling up part of the house. Six windows face them as the kids stood and stared at what they were going to be living in for the summer.

"I like it," Marry said simply, "It's just like the story's Mom told us.

"It looks like it could fall at any minute," Zack said skeptically.

"Well come on, let's go check out this fall-at-any-minute-house. Shall we," she said walking up to the front door and opening it, "Grandma Jane! It's Marry and Zack! We're here!"

They heard the sound of dropping pans in the kitchen down the hall they were in, "Just a minute kids, have a look around and I'll be right there to greet you."

"Okay," they yelled at their grandma together.

They looked around the wooden floor, white walled and blue flowered patterned hallway. Down the hall they saw a staircase that went up the three stories of the house. They saw some old looking dark brown table and thought to put their stuff around and on them. Across from the table they saw an open way that led to a light yellow-green living room and next to the table they saw a room that led to a light blue dining room. The dining room had a hanging light fixture set hanging in the middle of a light brown wooden table surrounded by matching wooden chairs. There was a door that presumably led to the kitchen. The living room had a dark brown coffee table set in front of a flowered couch. They were facing a large antique T.V.; to the side of the flowered couch was a matching flowered chair.

"Oh, look how much you guys have grown," an elderly woman's British voice cooed.

Zack and Marry turned to be greeted by an old woman in an old blue button-up summer dress. She had a messy apron on and she wore miss matched oven mitts. Her hair was cut in a bob style and was naturally strait. Her hair was mostly gray and white. Her blue eyes were shining from how happy she was from seeing her grandchildren.

"You guys were only this tall when I last saw you," she measured with her gloved hand up to her waist as she walked up to Marry, "Look at you. You're becoming quite the beautiful young lady."

Marry gave their grandma a hug, "It's nice to see you too, Grandma Jane."

"My, my, my Zack. You're become a fine strapping young man your self," she complemented bringing him into a hug.

"Thanks Grandma Jane," Zack said trying to avoid the hug but couldn't.

"Come on, grab your things. You two must be very tired from your trip. I'll show you where you two will be staying for the summer," she informed them as she started walking up the stairs.

Excitedly Marry grabbed her things and followed their grandmother. Secretly hoping that they were staying in the nursery. Zack how ever grabbed his things and followed behind them in indifference not caring where they would be sleeping. When they reached the third floor they walked to the second door to the left. Upon entering the kids saw that their room they were sharing had a wooden floor as well with a large circle rug in the sinter of the room. To the left and right were two queen-sized beds with the head of the beds pointing to the large shutter like window. The window had a built in place where you could sit by the window and read or watch the outside world. At the foot of the two queen-sized beds were old toy chests.

"This is the nursery that my mother, me, and your mother has lived in. And now for the summer, you kids get to stay here," their grandmother explained happily.

Marry was so excited that she squealed, ran to the first bed she saw and belly flopped on it, "I love it," her muffled voice cried out.

This made their grandmother smile, "You guys can put your things in the toy chests. There isn't much in them anymore so there should be plenty of room for your stuff. I'll leave you guys to get comfortable, when you're done come down to the kitchen, I've made chocolate chip cookies for you both."

"Thanks you, Grandma Jane," Zack and Marry said at the same time, one with more enthusiasm the other with indifference.

When their grandmother left, Zack and Marry started unpacking their things and started talking.

"Isn't this exciting Zack, we are in the very room that was the start of are favorite bed time stories."

"Who cares, their just stories. They never happened, besides they're your favorite stories. Not mine."

His sister scoffed at him, "Yah, right. Since when."

Her brother mock scoffed at her, "Since for a very long time now."

Marry just rolled her eyes, "So you're telling me that you don't like the Lost Boys, the Indians, or the Pirates anymore."

"Yes, Marry. That is exactly what I'm telling you. Because there is no scientific proof that a human being can fly and that there are small beings with wings. It's not possible."

She gave a sad sigh while she finished putting up her things, "Well I don't care if science can't prove it. Because I have faith and I trust the stories."

"Well then your just being stupid," he said defiantly while he also finished putting away his things.

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

They started walking down the stairs.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Marry paused in the argument realizing what just happened, "Hey!" she whined.

Zack snickered.

"What in the world are you two arguing about," their grandma inquired.

"He's lost his Faith, Trust and Pixie dust."

"She's acting childish when she's older than me."

They said at the same time taking a cookie from the plate on top of the kitchen counter.

Their grandmother chuckled and shook her head, "Oh my."

"See, Grandma Jane agrees with me that you should act more grown up," Zack said matter-of-factly before taking a bight out of his cookie.

"No she didn't," Marry said around a mouth full of cookie, she swallowed, "Grandma Jane agrees with me that _you_ should loosen up."

"Children, stop it," their grandmother said firmly.

She had both their attention.

"Come with me I have something I want to show you two."

Their grandmother took them to the living room and pulled out an old photo album.

"This is a collection of all the pictures of are family," Grandma Jane said opening the album and leafing through some of the pages.

"Whoa, who's that," Marry pointed out an old family photo. She had her finger on a girl who looked like her.

"That's Wendy, my mother. Isn't it amazing how much you two look alike."

"Then who's that," Zack pointed out the smallest boy of the family. Zack looked a lot like him.

"That's your Great Uncle Michael. He's the youngest of the Darling family. You two seem to have an uncanny resemblance as well."

"Hey Grandma, why did you change your last name to Darling," Marry asked.

"Well, since my husband died. I thought that it would make me feel closer to my mother if I changed my last name."

Marry nodded her head in understanding.

"Zack, I don't now about you but I feel proud looking like are ancestors."

"Why," Zack asked frowning at her.

"I have no idea. I just know I feel proud."

He rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Here why don't you two take this to your room and have a good long look at it," Grandma Jane said handing Zack the album.

"Okay," Marry answered for them.

For the rest of the day Marry and Zack explored the building, looked at the photo album, or just hug out playing with their phones or reading until their grandma called them for dinner. Then that's when their grandma asked them about their lives and their interests and how they have been. When they finished eating, the table was cleared and the dishes' were washed was when they were excused to their room.

"Good night Marry," Grandma Jane cooed giving Marry a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Grandma Jane."

She walked over to Zack, "Good night Zack," she cooed and went in for a kiss.

Zack covered his head with the blankets before she could kiss him, "Good night."

"Don't take offence Grandma. He just doesn't like kisses," Marry explained.

Grandma Jane just chuckled turning off the lights as she left.

"Psssst. Zack. Do you think Peter Pan will come and visit us?"

"No, if anything I hope the pirates take you. Then maybe I could get some sleep."

"Mean-y"

"Child."

"…I love you."

Zack sighed, "I love you too. Now goodnight."

Marry smiled in the dark, "Good night."


	2. Kidnapped

"Marry," Zack whispered to his sleeping sister, "Marry wake up."

"But… I don't want… to go to school," her tired voice mumbled.

"Marry," Zack said louder shaking his sister awake.

She growled angrily still half asleep, "Zack, you know I hate it when you wake me up. Now go away."

"Marry I had a nightmare," he knew he had his sisters' attention now, "and the window keeps moving."

There was a long pause, "Marry?"

She gave a tired sigh, "Alright. Get in," she yawned, "and I'll check out the window for you."

"No way are you leaving me alone," He told her as she got up and walked over to the big window.

She rolled her eyes at his response.

They walked over to the window together. When Marry opened it the moon shone bright through out the room. They saw that it was a cloudless night.

"Do you feel better now," Marry asked annoyed.

"I guess," Zack said still feeling sure that someone was out there.

His sister gave a tired sigh, "Oh, Zack look. I see the star to Neverland."

"You do," he asked not caring if she did see it or not.

"Yah, don't you see that big star next to the tinny one," she asked him moving to the side so he could have room to look.

Zack looked and saw it, "No, I don't see it."

Marry sighed with disappointment. She was going to say they go back to bed when someone came up from behind them, grabbing her and covering her mouth.

She shrieked.

Zack turned around to see a large man wearing an old pink shirt, green pants and a thick mustache under his nose have a hold of his sister, "Let go of my sister!"

Zack ran up to the large man and kicked him in the shin then Marry bit his hand causing him to call out in pain then she kicked him, not knowing that she kicked him where the family jewels were. When the man let her go she saw that another man that was smaller than her brother, had a hold of Zack his muffled voice calling out for help. She was about to help her brother when the man that she kicked got a hold of her again. As the strangely dressed up men dragged them to the window the Beauregard siblings struggled with all their might.

"We got them!" the man holding Zack called out.

The Beauregard siblings didn't know who or what the guy was talking to. But they were greatly surprised when they saw a giant flouting ship come down and put a plank down so that the two men could walk onto the ship. The kids were stunned. Never have they ever thought that this would happen.

_"__Oh. My. Gosh! These are the Neverland pirates we're being kidnapped by pirates! This is the best night ever!"_ Marry thought excitedly.

_"__Okay, Zack. Calm down. You are obviously still dreaming. Soon you'll wake up and it will be morning and you won't see this ever again,"_ Zack thought trying to keep himself calm.

The pirates carried the kids on board.

"Tell the Captain that we got the kids," the pirate holding Marry told a little man with white scruffy hair wearing a little red hat and glasses and a striped blue and white shirt that was too small for him.

"I-I'm on it," he stuttered then he rushed to where the Captain was, "Captain! Oh, Captain!"

_"__Is that…"_ Marry started to think.

_"__No, it couldn't be…"_ Zack thought.

_"__Oh my gosh! It is!"_ Marry thought getting excited.

_"__There's no way that could be…" _Zack thought having trouble saying the man's name.

_"__It's Smee!"_

_"__Smee."_

They thought at the same time.

They heard laughter at the boats rudder, "Perfect! Tell the men to lift anchor and tie the children to the boat mast and then gag them."

"Y-you heard the Captain boys. Now hop to it," Smee told the crew making shooing motions with his hands.

Even though one person thought that this was the best night ever and the other one thought that he was still in a dream. Nether children wanted to be tied up and gaged, so they both gave their best in making it as hard for the pirates to tie them up and gag them as much as they could.

"Hey, let us go! You'll never get away with this," Marry said before they gagged her.

"What do you even what with us?" Zack questioned before he too was gagged.

As soon as the Beauregard siblings were tied up the crew went to work on getting the ship set to sail. Everyone was in a scramble, tying tight ropes, turning the wheel that lifted the anchor, and pulling down the sails as the boat started to flout away from the Darling House. Zack looked back at it in longing. He didn't want this happening and he wanted to go back to sleep and end this dream. His sister on the other hand was watching everything in fascination. As they flew along she noticed that they had flown by the giant clock tower and it had just started to chime twelve at night.

Up and up they went the sound of the clock tower following them. As they flew to the second star to the right. The rings of the tower got louder, the star-y night sky was being replaced by bright colors of the rainbow. It started to look like they were going through a loud rainbow tunnel. As they flew on they saw and heard bits and pieces of their families past. They saw John leading the lost boys and his brother to hunt for Indians, and Wendy walking off of the plank. They witnessed captain hook almost getting eaten by a giant octopus and Jane becoming the first lost girl. They saw their mother (even thought they didn't know it was their mom) flying and playing with Tinkerbell and telling stories to the lost boys.

Finally the ship made it through the tunnel of light. Before the children's very eyes. They saw Neverland. It was lush and green, from where they were they could see the Indians homes and the mermaid lagoon. Both children were amazed and filled with wonder upon seeing Neverland for the first time. The ship landed heavily on the water near the islands coast. As the pirates weighed anchor and settled down the ship a certain boy peaked through the foliage of Neverland's costal plants.

"Seems the old Cod Fish is back, Tink," Peter Pan said with a mischievous smile.

The sound of a ringing bell was what replied.

"You think so," Peter Pan asked squinting his eyes at the ship, "Let's go check it out then."

Together Peter Pan and Tinkerbell stealthily flew over to the ship.


	3. Zingers, Sharks, and Escapes

"Welcome aboard my ship Lady and Gentlemen," a man in a large red hat and a matching red long coat came walking up to the children, "I hope you enjoyed your stay on the Jolly Roger. And..."

The children were staring intently at Captain Hook as the man himself realized the children before him were not who he thought they were.

"Can somebody please tell me who captured these two," the Captain demanded.

Nervously the men who captured the kids stepped up.

"Ah. Turk and Bill Jukes..."

While everyone was focused on Captain Hook and the two men, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell snuck up to the mast to listen in on the conversation hiding themselves amongst the still open sails. From where they hid they could see two kids tied to the mast across from them. They looked strange to them. The girl had on blue shorts and a t-shirt for night clothing and the boy was only wearing long black cotton pants. "Good eye, Tink," Peter Pan whispered.

"Tell me gentlemen. How many children do you see?" Captain Hook questioned them while fiddling with his mustache with is hook.

"Um, uh, t-two sir," the small man said.

"That's right! Two!" Captain Hook yelled angrily.

The two men started backing away from their captain as he started walking forward.

"And do they look anything like the Darling Children, to you?"

The Beauregard children, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell rolled their eyes. They've heard this story before. Wanting revenge, kidnapping children, trying to destroy Peter Pan. Yada, yada, yada.

"Well, you see sir," the big guy with the thick mustache tried to explain, "They sort of _do_ look like the Darling Children-"

"A-and they were the only ones in the nursery-" the little man said as the two men backed into the railing of the ship.

"No excuses!" Captain Hook yelled. Which caused the two men to fall off the ship into the water, "I didn't take a break from chasing Peter Pan for my crew to get the wrong children!" He shouted to the over board shipmates.

He took in a couple of deep breathes. Then Captain Hook took off his hat and slicked back his hair having some of them came loose then put it back on his head and straitened his coat.

"Mr. Smee, take way their gags," commanded Captain Hook as he turned back towards the kids.

Smee saluted, "Uh, aye aye Captain," He produced a small knife from his red pants and took off the gags, "Terribly sorry for the mix up, Kids. You know how these things can happen."

Marry smiled. Mr. Smee was always her favorite pirate of the Peter Pan stories. He was such a sweet heart for a pirate. Zack however rolled his eyes. He was thinking how stupid can a person get.

As soon as their gags were gone Marry said something she had always wanted to say, "James. So at last we meet for the first time, for the last time."

Zack looked at his sister like she just said the stupidest thing in the past week.

"Ah! So you've heard of me," Captain Hook said sounding pleased with himself.

"Technically we've heard of Peter Pan. But since you're in his stories we can't help but hear of you," Zack said with a smirk.

Marry, the crew, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell snickered at Zack's words.

Agitated Hook roared, "Quiet!"

The crew was still, but the Beauregard children were still smirking. And Marry gave her brother a low five.

Captain Hook got up face to face with Zack, "Since you know my name. The lest you can do is give me yours."

Zack glared at the man before him.

"I'm Marry Beauregard," Marry said with a smile.

Zack gave his sister a disapproving glare.

"You are, are you. And what's his name?" Hook asked pointing his hook at Zack.

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because my brother doesn't like me telling people his name who are prone to getting eaten by sea animals," Marry quipped.

Everybody was snickering again. And the guys who fell over board were back on deck.

"That is it," roared Captain Hook, "I will not have _CHILDREN_ make a mockery of me! Smee, call in the Great White!"

"Uh, yes S-sir!" Smee went below deck to get something.

"You, little missy will be walking the plank first," Captain Hook promised.

Marry saw a distinct shadow shape, "I'm fine with that," she smiled.

Hook frowned at Marry's unusual perky nature and her brother looked at her curiously. Smee came back up from below deck with a bucket of old fish and blood that smelled so foul that it curled your nose hairs. The crew was watching intently as Smee threw the bloody mess over board and put the plank into place. Then blew his whistle three slow times.

"Now it is pirates tradition to ask this," Captain Hook stated, "Do you have any last request?"

Marry's eyes danced with light and she smiled, "Yes actually. I would like a running start for walking the plank."

All eye's fixated on her. Hook was flabbergasted.

"Why? Is what you are all asking me. Well because if I'm going to walk the plank, I'm going to do it with style," Marry said enjoying the looks on all of their faces.

Captain Hook cleared his throat, "Very well."

"Captain! Captain! She's comin'," yelled out Mr. Smee.

"Good. Boys cut away the ropes but tie their wrists. We don't want them escaping from their doom."

Zack struggled with all his might but was bound anyway while his sister offered her wrists without a struggle. They held Zack at the end of a rope after they were done while Marry was opposite of the plank. Before she set off running she waved at her brother with her impish smile that only Zack knew the meaning of.

"_Wait. She knows something I don't,_" he thought.

Marry set off running. When she was half way across the deck she started to do back hand springs, front flips, side aerial's, and a double tuck. When she was finally at the end of the plank she did a final last jump off of it like a diving board and did a double back flip calling out,

"**CANNON BALL**!"

They all waited. They listened. They heard nothing. They raced to the side of the boat of where Marry jumped off. All they saw was one large dorsal fin circling in the water. The crew started to mutter amongst themselves in worry.

"Uh, C-captain? Shouldn't there be something in the water?" Mr. Smee asked Captain Hook quietly.

Suddenly it dawned on Zack, "_Wait. I've heard of this happening before._"

Hook growled, "Alright boy. Your next-"

"Caw! Caw! You pirates!" Marry called out.

As soon as everybody turned around Marry kicked Captain Hook in the face so hard he went over board with the Great White. Zack couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his sister hanging by the hands of a flying red headed boy in green tights while being followed by a bright yellow light. Quickly his attention was drawn back to the water as Captain Hook screamed out like a little girl jumping out of the water with amazing ease as a giant great white shark jumped after him. Just barely biting Hooks butt off with his pants.

"SMMMEEE! HELP ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Captain Hook cried out in great fear. Trying his best to swim away from the shark.

Zack saw his chance. While everyone else was scrambling to help their captain Zack elbowed the guy that was holding his rope hard in the gut. Then upper cut the guy under the chin with all of this might. The guy wasn't knocked out but he was down and had let go of the rope. Quickly he ran to the other side of the deck but half way to the other side his rope was take hold again by the same pirate. This time he had his sword out with intent to slice Zack to ribbons. He struggled with all of his might but he couldn't get away. Right before the menacing man raised his sword up to do harm to him he heard is sister call out,

"**ZACK! DUCK!**"

As soon as Zack had ducked he felt a whoosh of air go over his head. And he was violently tugged forward. When he looked up he saw the pirate knocked out and and his sister walking up to him from a distance. (What Marry had done was let go of Peter Pan and slammed into the pirate that had planned to hurt her brother. And after slamming into him she safely used her momentum to roll off of the guy.) She grabbed the mans sword and cut off the rope from Zack's wrists.

"Well. That was fun," she said with a smile.

"Fun?" Zack said indignantly while rubbing his wrists, "You call this _FUN?"_

"No, this is," she grabbed Zack's hand then ran the rest of the way across the deck and jumped over board.

"WOOOOHOOOOOH!"

"THIS ISN'T FUN!"

SPLASH!


	4. Excitement and Acceptance

"Marry! Marry wait! I can't swim anymore," Zack called out to his sister tired.

"Zack, we're almost there," she said surprised at her brothers lack of energy.

"Please, help me!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Panicking isn't going to help you," she said swimming back to her little brother, "Remember, float."

Marry always knew that she was a much stronger swimmer than her brother but she was hoping that, with all of the excitement and adrenaline he would be able to get to the beach himself.

"Do you remember what to do," Marry questioned her brother.

He rolled his eyes at the the stupid question, "Yeessss."

"Alright, I was just making sure."

Marry got on her back and hooked her left arm lightly under Zack's chin. Then slowly she back stroked and kicked the rest of the way to the shallow water as her brother laid limp. Trying his best not to get into the way of his sisters swimming ability. When they finally made it to shallow water Zack immediately got out of his sister's hold and ran the rest of the way onto the beach. Marry followed his lead. When Zack was on the hot sand he collapsed on his back feeling drained. While Marry was pacing the sand still excited.

"That was Captain Hook."

"Yes, I know," Zack said unenthusiastically while blocking the sun with his forearm.

"We're on Neverland."

"Mmhm."

"I was _flying_ in the air."

"Yep."

"This is the best day of _my_ LIFE!"

Zack took a deep breath, got up and started to walk into the jungle, "And any minute now I'll wake up and this will all be over."

Marry stopped in her pacing and went to follow her brother, "How can you say that?"

"Easily, I have these things called vocal cords. And they allow me to make vibrations in the-"

"Don't be a smart alick. You know exactly what I meant," she snapped pushing aside a tree branch as they walked.

They walked into a clearing and Zack stopped walking, "Because, this is scientifically _IMPOSSIBLE_! Stars that lead to another world, kids that never age and can fly, pirates, and fairies. We live in the twenty-_FIRST_ century for heavens sake! How can this _not_ be a dream?"

Marry didn't say a word. With a serious face she walk up to her brother. Without him knowing what she was going to do she flicked him hard and fast on the forehead.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt," he said punching her in the arm.

She waited. Staring down her brother hoping he heard what he just said. After a minute she saw the look of realization dawn on her brothers face.

"That hurt," he said mystified.

Marry smiled, "See. It is real."

"Hi!"

Marry and Zack jumped in surprise as the red headed boy wearing green tights, matching shirt and hat with a red feather sticking out of it, suddenly popped out from the tree branches above. He was floating upside down looking at them with curiosity and a welcoming smile.

"Hi Peter," Marry smiled and waved.

Zack looked a Peter Pan with wide eyes and whispered, "Peter Pan."

Then Zack walk over to the nearest tree, rested his head on it and slouched his shoulders mumbling incoherently to himself. Peter Pan looked at him in worry.

"Um. Is he all right," he asked floating right-side up now.

Marry looked onto her brother with a sympathetic smile, "Yah, he's fine. Just all that he knows is being brought into question for him. He's a very scientific type of guy."

"Oh," Peter Pan said not really understanding.

Marry grabbed Peter's hand and started shaking it vigorously, "My name is Marry, and that's Zack. Thank you so much for catching me and helping me save my brother."

Marry abruptly let go of his hand as she felt someone painfully pulling on her hair, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Please let go. Ow!"

She was a few feet away from Peter Pan when the hair pulling stopped. Then she heard the sound of a bell ringing angrily. In front of her face was a flying, glowing blond little woman in a green dress. Marry didn't know what Tinkerbell was saying to her but she got the notion that she was being scolded by the look of her face. But she could care less. Marry was too excited to be seeing her first fairy and watched her in fascination. After Tinkerbell was done she gave a curt nod in her direction and flew back over to Peter Pan.

Peter chuckled, "Your welcome. And sorry about Tink, she get's jealous sometimes."

"Oh don't worry about it. I can't understand her anyways and even if I could I would still think she's awesome," Marry squealed a little bit in her excitement, "She's my favorite character of your stories Peter.

Peter stopped floating and walked up to her, "You mean I'm not you're favorite?"

"Hey. I still think you're cool. A boy who can defeat a grown man is quite amazing. But fairies aren't apart of are world. To me, seeing her for the first time is like my birthday and christmas all wrapped up into one."

Tinkerbell was fluttering beside Peter Pan looking indifferent but she couldn't help a small smile at Marry's words.

Peter was floating again and crossed his legs sitting in mid air, "So you've heard of my stories?"

"Well of course. It's a family tradition," Marry started counting her fingers, "I've heard of my Great Grandma's stories, my Grandma's stories, my Mom's stories, and when I have kids I'm going to tell them my Neverland adventure stories."

"Why do you look like Wendy but not like her?"

"Genetics."

"What's Genetics?"

"Um..."

"The genetic properties of features of an organism, characteristic and so on," Zack answered for his sister out loud who was still hunched at the tree.

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell looked at Zack with a blank stare.

"What he means is, I sort of look like Wendy because I'm related to her."

"Ooooh, how is she? I haven't see Wendy in a while."

Tinkerbell nodded her head in agreement.

"Um, well. I don't. Really know."

They looked quizzically at Marry.

"I've never met her. And well. She's... dead."

Peter Pan stopped floating and landed lightly on both feet on the ground and Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder. Both of their faces showed great sadness as Peter took off his hat and placed it on his chest. Marry mentally face palmed herself. Her great Grandmother was a good friend to Peter and Tink. Of course they would take her death hard.

"She was a good mother, a great story teller, and a wonderful friend," Peter Pan said with his head bowed, "And now she's on one of life's greatest adventure."

There was a moment of silence. Then Peter Pan placed his hat back on his head and smiled. Tinkerbell said something and patted Peter on the check lightly before starting to float again.

"Marry, I want to go home. Right now," Zack said walking towards the three.

"Oh, come on Zack. We just got here. Don't you want to see the Indians, the Lost Boy's, the... the um..."

"Mermaids?" Peter Pan said trying to help.

"Oh no. Not the mermaids. They would try to drown me. And I really would prefer to live, thank you very much."

"Then Skull Rock?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly," Marry turned back to her brother, "Are you telling me you don't even want to explore _any_ of this?"

"Yes, I am telling you this. I just want to go home," Zack said feeling agitated.

"Why," Peter Pan asked.

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"Just because I do."

"Why do you?"

"Just because!" Zack shouted at Peter getting mad.

Marry sighed, "We can't leave this Island without learning to fly Zack."

Zack gave an agitated and tired sigh.

"Come on. I'll take you guys to some of the best fliers I know and we can teach you both how to fly. Tinkerbell you carry Zack and I'll carry Marry."

Instantly Tinkerbell started frantically ringing and gesturing and pointing at Marry. Then pointing at herself with more ringing. But Marry got what she meant.

"Are you sure Tinkerbell? I'm a lot heavier than my brother and you might hurt yourself if you try to carry me."

"You under stood that," Zack whispered to his sister.

"Not really but I understand girls," Marry whispered back.

Zack rubbed his eye's with his hand thinking his sister's answer made no since.

Peter Pan scratched his head, "Alright. If you're sure."

Tinkerbell nodded her head vigorously.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys are enjoying my stories so far. And I would like to thank you for reading them. But people I can not stress this ****enough. Please review. I won't stop writing if you don't review but reviews are a great motivator. They make my stories come out faster than if I was just self motivated. So I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and I would like to thank my future reviewers for their comments too.**


	5. Revenge Planing

"Why? Why is it always me," Captain Hook sniveled finally climbing back into the Jolly Roger, "How does th-this keep happening?"

"There, there, Captain," Mr. Smee said comfortingly, throwing a dry towel over his shoulders, "You're back on the ship and that mean, nasty shark can't get you any more."

The reason Captain Hook was able to escape the shark was because of his crews haste to get him back up into the boat. They had accidentally dropped the row boat on top of the shark's head. Disorienting the shark and allowing Hook enough time to scramble into the boat while his crew pulled him back up.

"Why is it every time I try to throw one of those bloody children over board I end up almost getting eaten by those accursed sea animals," Hook complained tiredly while being walked to his cabin by Mr. Smee.

"There, there Captain. Once we get you _all_ cleaned up, we'll start on your plans for revenge on Peter Pan and that Marry girl. How does that sound?"

Captain Hook sniffed then sneezed, "All right."

"Good. Now you go dry yourself off and I'll bring you some new clothes," Smee stated walking Captain Hook the rest of the way into his cabin then shutting the door behind the Captain.

Mr. Smee looked about him. The crew was looking on with worry and some of them were trying to hid their snickers, remembering what the girl had said.

"Alright, back to work. Shoo, shoo. Nothing to see here." Smee ordered the crew trying to get them back to work.

Most of the crew just rolled their eyes but they didn't argue with him about it this time. So they set to work what they usually do. Letting Mr. Smee take care of their Captain and waiting for orders of Captain Hook and his plan of revenge.

As Mr. Smee got the new dry clothes for Hook and got the crew back to work. The Captain was already brain storming on how to get his revenge on Peter Pan and that girl who looks a lot like Wendy.

"_But the question is, how?_ _How do I get my revenge on those blasted children?_" He thought as he finished drying himself off.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out.

Mr. Smee walked right in being all cheery, "Good. You're all dried off," he stated while laying down Captain Hooks clothes on the piano. "I brought you some long underwear, your shirt, pants, and coat. Here, let me clean that gun for you while you dress."

Captain Hook wasn't paying much attention to his first mate. As he dressed himself he was focused on his scheme.

"You know Captain. Don't go _too_ hard on them. Children will be children. We did steal Marry and her brother away from their home. Since you tried to throw the girl and her brother over board, I would think it only natural that they defend themselves. That boy how ever stricken me odd. He looked a lot like little Michael but he seemed to act like that Jane girl."

Suddenly Captain Hook got an idea but it wasn't complete.

"You know something else. Since they knew about you and Peter Pan I bet they grew up being told stories about us. Which makes me think that they're related to the Darling family in some way."

"Mr. Smee, say that again," Captain Hook said urgently shaking Mr. Smee by the shoulders.

"They might be related to the Darling Family?"

"No, no, no. Back more, what you said about the boy."

"That the boy looked like Michael but acted like Jane?"

Releasing Mr. Smee, Hook now clothed with his pants and shirt, started pacing the floor. Rubbing his chin with his hand and mumbling words to himself. Suddenly a plan dawned inside Captain Hooks head. But for it to work he needed more information on the children.

"Mr. Smee! My coat and my hat. I know now what to do about those pesky children know."

"Oh good," Mr. Smee said rushing to put on the Captains hat and coat, "What is it?"

"We're going to search the island for their hide out," Captain Hook replied.

"But Captain. Didn't we do that a thousand times already?" Mr. Smee asked sounding bored.

"Ah, but you see. I need to make sure of what this boy is like. And to do that means, spying."

"Oooh. Okay." Mr. Smee said half understanding what his captain was saying.

Hurriedly Captain Hook walked out of his cabin with Smee right behind him. They walked across the main deck and up the stairs to the forecastle deck. When they had made it to the top and had stopped, Captan Hook had already caught the attention of most of his crew. They could tell that by the way there Captain walked. With his head held high, and a scheming look to his face. That he had a plan.

"Listen up, me hearties! We're going to search the island for Peter Pan and his Lost Boy's!" Hook yelled out.

Collectively his crew started to moan and yell out their complaints. But Captain Hook wasn't going to put up with any of that. Taking the dried out gun from Mr. Smee, loaded it then shot two rounds in the air to shut them up.

"The next man that complains gets a bullet to the heart and thrown over board," He threatened.

The crew was stock still and silent.

"That's much better," Captain Hook stated shoving the gun in his belt, "Now! When you find them don't do anything! Keep an eye on them and if you lose them come to me immediately and tell me everything you saw and heard! Every little detail counts! Especially if you have any information about the boy we kidnapped today!"

The crew answered with a mix of yes captain and loud growls, or nods of their heads.

With an evil smile Captain Hook unsheathed his sword and pointed to the island, "Board the row boats, Men!"


	6. Hangman's Tree

"OW!" yelled Marry as a branch hit her in the face.

Tinkerbell's voice rang in anger at Marry's struggling while they flew.

"OW! I'm- Ow! Sorry," Marry apologized not actually feeling sorry, "But if you-Ouch! Flew a little higher-Gah! I wouldn't-OW! Alright that's it! Just drop me! Put me down right now!"

With a mischievous smile Tinkerbell did just that. With a scream Marry fell through the canopy of the forest. She hit branches and giant leaves that slightly cushioned her fall to the forest floor. When Marry hit the ground she didn't move feeling sore all over. Tinkerbell gently fluttered down as she laughed at the messy sight before her.

Slowly Marry got up into a sitting position, looking at Tinkerbell with a tired smile, "Ha. Ha. Ha, Ha. Ha. Very funny," Marry said sarcastically.

Tinkerbell was still laughing but she seemed to be trying to get it under control. She said something through her bell like laughter while wiping a tear from her eye.

Marry stood up on her feet and stretched her aching body, "Man, I wish I was able to understand you. But I'm done having you carry me. I'm walking the rest of the way. Will you please lead?"

After a couple of minutes Tinkerbell was able to get her laughter under control. Then with a smile she flew to Marry's hight and beckoned with her hand to signal Marry to follow her.

As Marry walked through the forest she sighed and thought, "_Zack must be having the time of his life right now._"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Zack yelled out in fright as Peter Pan did a cork screw maneuver in the air.

"WOOHOO! Hey, isn't this fun!?" Peter called out as he pulled away from the cork screw and into a loop de loop.

"NO! IT BLOODY ISN'T! JUST FLY STRAIT!" Zack demanded.

Suddenly Zack felt Peter Pan let go of his arms and for an instant Zack felt himself free fall. Which only lasted for a second as he landed lightly on Peter Pan's knees as he floated in midair.

"Hey. I've got a question."

"Yah? Like what?" Zack asked trying not to stare at the _very _far away ground.

"Why do you guys talk so weird? You and your sister."

"You mean our accents? We're first generation Americans."

All of a sudden Zack felt himself free fall again just to be re-caught by Peter. They flew normally but Zack felt his stomach in his throat.

"What's an americans?"

"Americans" Zack stated seriously, "are a group of people who live in America or is related to America in some way."

"Is it like that genetics thing you were talking about before?" Peter asked curiously.

"No. It's a different thing entirely."

"Then what's America?"

"It's a place we live at."

"Oh! Is it where Marian lives?"

Zack became suddenly gloomy and gave a sad sigh, "Yah. My mom lives in America."

"Hey. Keep your legs together," Peter told Zack nicely.

This snapped Zack out of his gloom, "Wait. WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY!?" He yelled as he fell through the air.

Zack was absolutely terrified but as he looked down to his doom, he saw a old tree. Remembering what Peter told him, he straitened his legs and kept them together. He then landed on the part of the tree that acted like a slide whooshing him inside, dumping him on a big furry bed. Zack then bounced off the bed and landed hard on the floor next to it.

Zack groaned.

Peter chuckled, "Welcome to Hangman's Tree," he greeted cheerfully.

Zack stood up with a grunt, "Is my sister here, yet?"

"I'll go look. But first. LOST BOYS! FFAALL IN!" Peter called out.

First it was silent but then slowly a rumbling could be heard as the Lost Boys got closer.

"_Wow... Talk about reliving the past_," Zack thought cynically remembering the stories.

One by one six little boys popped into the hideout. All of them were wearing animal shaped clothing. Two came in by the rafters and hung upside down wearing identical raccoon suits. One wearing a rabbit's suit came out of a hole from the ground. One kid in a bear suit came in through a hole in the wall but got stuck half way. He wasn't stuck for long as a kid in a fox suit pushed him out from behind and climbed through the same opening. Lastly the smallest of the bunch wearing a skunk suit came in from the slide. In a scramble they all got into a military line.

"SOUND OFF!" Peter yelled.

"Nibs!" shouted the rabbit.

"The Twins!" called out the two raccoon's simultaneously.

"Slightly!" stated the fox loudly.

"Tootles is here too, sir," Slightly spoke for the skunk.

"And Cubby is present," the bear said sort of timidly.

"Zack," Peter addressed him, "meet the Lost Boys."

Peter then turned to his Lost Boys, "Lost Boys, meet Zack. I'm going to go look for his sister. You guys have fun now and show Zack here what's what."

As he flew off the Lost Boys and Zack stared at each other unknowingly. But slowly the Lost Boys started sharing mischievous smiles that didn't go unnoticed by Zack. Silently Zack got up and started to speed walk away.

"DOG PILE!" the Lost Boys shouted charging Zack.

* * *

"Hey Tinkerbell. Are we there yet?" Marry questioned.

Tink replied in her bell like voice.

"Um, could you possibly answer me through some kind of action, please."

She sighed. Then Tinkerbell turned around and shook her hand from side to side with her palm facing down.

Marry sighed, "Great. We're so-so away from Hangman's Tree."

They walked and flew in silence for a while.

"So Tinkerbell. Are there other fairies like you on Neverland?"

Tink gave a nod.

Marry gasped, "Oh my gosh! That is so exciting. I thought you were the only fairy around. But it's so much more amazing that there are others like you."

Tinkerbell gave a little smile at Marry's enthusiasm.

The girls started to hear rustling in the trees above them.

"What do you think that could be?" Marry asked Tink.

Tinkerbell gave a shoulder shrug as they kept moving on.

"There you are," Peter Pan shouted happily from the tree branches, "I have Zack at Hangman's Tree. They Lost Boys are probably playing with him right now. Why weren't you- What in the world happened to you?" Peter asked noticing Marry's messy attire and scratched up body as he floated down to her hight.

"Oh, I fell," Marry stated simply as Tinkerbell tried to contain her giggles. Marry gave Tink a squinty eyed small sarcastic smile.

"You fell, huh?" Peter repeated suspiciously while eyeing his fellow flyer.

Under the eye of her suspicious friend she lost her giggles. Tink still had a small smile on her face with her arms behind her back. In mid air she rocked back and forth on her feet. Not looking at anyone.

"I'll fly you the rest of the way to are hideout. Then Slightly can doctor you," Peter stated nicely while lifting Marry into the air by her arms.

"Let's go then. Come on Tink," Marry beckoned when she noticed Tinkerbell not following, "We'll race you," Marry offered mischievously.

Like a shot Tinkerbell zoomed ahead of them.

Peter laughed.

"Don't just float there. Fly!" demanded Marry with excitement in her voice.

Just as fast, Peter went after Tink on their race to Hangman's Tree.

* * *

**I've decided to dedicate this story to my grandmother. Marian Joan Smith. 1938-2014. Like what Peter Pan poetically said, she is now on a wonderful adventure.**


	7. Bad News

They were neck en neck. Marry, Tink and Peter were skimming the tops of the trees, closing in fast on Hangman's Tree.

"Come on Peter! Let's win this!" shouted Marry excitedly seeing the old tree.

Peter Pan chuckled in reply.

Tink laughed at the challenge.

They had all three made it to the hideout at the same time but at the entrance near the top of the tree, Marry's foot got caught on the entrance. Which made Peter Pan get yanked from behind, letting go of Marry by accident. That caused her to do an unintentional weird flip, catching Tinkerbell with her hand. Then she crashed into a surprised Peter making them all smash into the ground in a big pile. They were stunned for a couple of seconds but they got up laughing.

"That was great," Peter Pan laughed.

"Wasn't it," Marry agreed, "Hey. What happened to your hat?"

Tinkerbell pointed to above Marry's head and rang something.

Marry patted her head and took off the hat, "Oh, coolness! I wonder how that happened. Thanks, Tink," she stated happily placing the hat back on Peter's head.

Tinkerbell replied and tried to fly but couldn't. One of her wings got hurt.

"Are you all right, Tink," Peter asked concerned about his friend.

"Don't worry. I can fix that," Marry voiced confidently while holding out her hand for Tink to sit on.

Hesitantly Tink complied.

Gently Marry put the delicate crinkled wing between her thumb and the side of her pointer finger. Then applying small pressure while she pulled it back slowly and smoothed it out.

"There. All better?"

Tinkerbell got up and fluttered around as her answer.

"Good."

"Wendy?" a hesitant voice asked.

The threesome turned to see the Lost Boys and Zack in the middle of a freeze fight. Some were in mid throwing a punch. Zack was looking like he was trying to pin them down or push them away. The rest were either going to bite someone or looked like they were trying to get out of Zack's hold.

Marry smiled and waved, "Hi, Lost Boys."

"...WENDY!" the Lost Boys all shouted at the same time pushing aside Zack and ran towards Marry.

Instantly Marry was surrounded by babbling boys and being hugged and climbed on.

"Wendy come here. I'll doctor you up," Slightly expressed excitedly while pulling her to the bed and sitting her down.

"It's so good to see you again Wendy," Nibs voiced happily while jumping circles around her as Slightly put bandages on her cuts.

"You look different. Did you grow out your hair," questioned Cubby.

"Did you come back-" started one twin.

"-to be are mother again," finished the other twin, both of them hanging from her legs.

Tootles jumped on Marry's lap and handed her a drawing of a heart surrounding her, the lost boys, Tink and Peter.

She was about to happily answer all of their eager questions but her brother did it for her. Getting agitated with how long this was taking .

"QUIET!" Zack shouted, everybody turned to him in surprised silence, "She is _not_ Wendy, Wendy is dead. That is _my_ sister, Marry."

The Lost Boys turned to Marry, "Wendy is dead?" Cubby questioned for the Lost Boys tearfully.

Marry gave her brother a quick glare, that he returned, before turning her attention back to the boys, "I'm sorry I'm not Wendy boys. Yes, she's dead," Marry answered woefully.

There was a moment of silence. Every single Lost Boy frozen with the news and teary eyed. Then one by one they all started bawling their eyes out.

"Wh-why did she have to go," cried Cubby.

Tootles was silently crying into Marry's night shirt.

"We didn't even-"

"-get to say good bye," sobbed the twins.

Infuriated by what Zack did Peter went up to him and slapped him up side the head.

"Look what you did to my Lost Boys," expressed Peter angrily.

Feeling sick and tired of everything and everyone Zack retaliated with punching Peter Pan.

That kicked off a whole wrestling and fist fight with the two boys. With Tinkerbell trying to fight Zack as well since she didn't like that he punched her friend.

Looking upon all this, Marry was feeling very over whelmed. She knew she had to stop all of this. So she decided to calm down the Lost Boys so that they could help her stop the boys fight. Secretly she also thought it would be good for her brother to let out all of his frustration in the fight as well.

"Shuuush. It's alright boys," Marry comforted them gently and bringing them in closer, "I'm sorry you didn't get to say good bye. But you still can."

The boys were still crying but they were quieting down a bit.

"We. We can?" questioned Nibs hopefully.

"Of course," Marry stated with a truthful smile, "You guys can write her a letter to heaven. Then we can sprinkle it with pixie dust and fly it there."

"That's a great idea," Cubby exclaimed excitedly.

Slightly whacked him on the head, "You idiot, we don't even know how to write."

"That's alright, Slightly," Marry consoled, "I can write it for you guys."

Tootles handed her his pad and pencil.

"But first, lest stop my brother and Peter from killing each other. Okay? Then we can write the letter."

The Lost Boys turned to the two battling boys. Seemingly like they haven't noticed them fighting until then.

"We'll get Peter," Nibs asserted

"You get Zack," Slightly stated.

Marry sat down Tootles, the pad and pencil, "On it."

It took awhile but the Lost Boys and Marry were able to separate the two with no help from Tink. She was still trying to attack Zack for hurting Peter. Calming everyone down. The Lost Boys explained the letter idea to Peter, effectively bringing him back to his high spirits. Zack on the other hand was having a harder time with calming down.

He was the type of kid that didn't really like being told what to do by his sister. Marry was finally able to calm him down through reason, even though she is not the type that's very good at that. Though reason with him, she did. When everyone was calm Peter explained to the Lost Boys that the Beauregard children needed to learn to fly back home. They were going to teach them.

"Wait. These are some of your best fliers," Zack voiced skeptically.

Peter Pan glared at Zack and was about to say some thing but Marry cut in before he could.

"Of corse they are Zack. Don't you remember the stories?" Marry replied quickly.

He rolled his eyes, "Well come on then. Let's get this flying lesson over with."

The Lost Boys, Peter, and Tink led the Beauregard's to a clearing in the forest with a giant cylinder shaped rock in the middled of it.

"Is this where we're practicing," questioned Zack impatiently.

"Yep." Peter answered simply.

"Well come on. Teach us how to fly," Zack insisted while walking towards the rock.

"Wait a minute Zack," Marry said stopping her brother, "I've got to write the letter for them first."

Zack groaned and looked like he wanted to pull out his hair then sighed, "Fine," he huffed.

Marry picked a clean sheet of paper and asked everyone to tell her what they want to say to Wendy one at a time. Everybody participated in saying what they wanted Marry to write. All except for Zack, who waited impatiently for them all to get it over with.

"Alright, are you sure you don't want to say anything to Grandma, Zack?" Marry asked Zack sadly one last time.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. Just get it over with already. I want to go home."

Marry sighed as she folded up the letter, "Okay then, Tink. Will you do the honors?"

Tinkerbell nodded her head and poured some of her dust on the paper.

Up and up it went. Everyone watched it go until nobody to could see it.

"Okay _now_ can we do this," Zack asked restlessly.

Marry sighed getting annoyed with her brother, "Yes."


End file.
